Mammon Wants Revenge
by lalalovekhr
Summary: Mammon loved his Prince Belphegor. But for Bel, things just didn't work out. And ever since the prince moved on to a certain Froggy named Fran, Mammon wanted revenge. And "revenge" is surely something that Fran will get. And somewhere along the lines...
1. Chapter 1

**Sakuno: Okay everyone! This is my first fanfic, so…it might be kinda bad! I took up this challenge from khrkinkmeme!**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death if it's bad. **

**Tsuna: HIIEEEE! Hibari-san, isn't that a little too far?**

**Hibari: Sawada Tsunayoshi, did I ask for your opinion?**

**Tsuna: G-gomenasai Hibari-san!**

**Sakuno: -Sighs- Will somebody just announce what they're supposed to?**

**Fran: I'm here, I'm here, I'll announce it.**

**Sakuno: -Blushes- F-F-Fran-chan….! –Faints-**

**Hibari: What did you do to her, herbivore? Or…amphibian..?**

**Tsuna: -Laughs- Good on, Hibari-san!**

**Fran: Well, Sakuno-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in any way, if she did, me and Belphegor would've already gotten it on. **

**Belphegor: We don't need Akira Amino to get it on Froggy. Ushishishi.**

**Hibari: Herbivores, start reading now. Even if it is OOC. **

"_What do you mean you're leaving me?" Mammon looked at Belphegor with a confused look on his face. _

"_Ushishishi, it means I'm leaving you," Bel said, still with his signature grin on his face. _

"_Y-you're kidding, right?" Mammon gasped, "And I gave you money!"_

"_Princes don't kid, and as an illusionist, you should know when I'm kidding around."_

"…_B-Bel…I can't believe you're doing this. Theirs someone else, isn't there?" Mammon's covered eyes met Bel's covered eyes. Bel, even though they were covered, avoided looking at them. He could almost hear Mammon's heart beat pacing faster and faster each second, as he awaited an answer. A small droplet of rain from the sky was all it took for tears to come down Mammon's face. The rain was only sprinkling, but it got harder each second Bel didn't answer, leaving great pain in Mammon's heart._

"_Bel-senpai, are you done telling-oh."_

"_Froggy, I told you to wait in the car!" Bel told his kohai. _

"_Sorry senpai, I didn't know, I'll go back in the car."_

_Before Fran could leave, Bel grabbed his hand._

"_It won't be long Froggy. Promise."_

_Fran looked at him, then at Mammon, "Senpai…he left."_

"_I was supposed to be leaving him, that psychic bastard."_

_Fran squeezed his hand, "Let's just go."_

"_Ushishishi, yeah, we didn't finish were we left off."_

_Fran groaned, "Senpai~!"_

**Tsuna: And that ends Chapter 1 of "Mammon Wants Revenge"!**

**Fran: Sakuno-chan…why am I paired up with a psychotic fake prince?"**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi, you know you like me Froggy. You tell me every Saturday night.**

**Hibari: Such inappropriate behavior, I should bite you to death.**

**Sakuno: -Wakes up- The chapter is already done?**

**Tsuna: It was kinda short…**

**Hibari: -Pulls out tonfas and glares at Tsuna-**

**Tsuna: HIIEEE! I-it was really good though Sakuno-chan!**

**Sakuno: Arigato~ Tsuna-chan! –Hugs-**

**Fran: …I thought she liked me. **

**Belphegor: You're with me Froggy.**

**Sakuno: Well it was a short chapter everyone, but theirs more to come! Just wait and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakuno: Okay so I wrote this chapter while eating Ritz crackers, drinking mango nectarine juice, finishing my homework, and playing video games. Multitasker… I guess? Haha. Gomen if it turns out not so good. **

**Hibari: Sakuno, at least you wrote a chapter.**

**Sakuno: Yay, we're getting to a first name basis! Haha, Kyoya.**

**Hibari: What'd you call me?**

**Fran: -Sighs- Hey, vampire biting Cloud dude… you're not even in this fanfic, what are you doing here?**

**Sakuno: Fran, I invited him. He's supposed to be saying the disclaimer!**

**Hibari: I'm getting to it…herbivore. Sakuno doesn't own KHR at all, because if she did, who knows how badly she'd mess me up.**

**Sakuno: I WOULD NOT MESS YOU UP! I like the way Akira Amano made you. As well as other KHR fans.**

_One Year After the Breakup_

Fran walked down the Varia Castle, whistling a quite cheery tune.

"Bel-senpai~, where are you?" Fran called out his beloved Belphegor. The lovebirds had the castle all to themselves for the entire day, the rest of Varia were out doing some mission assassinating a rich con businessman that has been messing with Vongola, and the job apparently did not need the help of the young illusionist and bloodlust prince. Even though Bel did throw some fit after hearing he wouldn't be part of the assassination. He _is_ an assassin and he _is_ in Varia, so it's no surprise the Storm Officer wouldn't start hyperventilating once hearing that he wouldn't be killing for the day.

"Bel-senpai…I know you're upset, but…maybe I could…cheer you up…?" Fran never thought he would be the one to say that to Bel. And his way of cheering up was not make the prince a sundae with a cherry on top. He was thinking of something sweeter and juicier. You see, Fran doesn't like seeing an upset Belphegor, and the only way he could get him back to his normal self, was what Bel loved from his Froggy the most. And this time, Fran wanted to.

"_Where could he be?"_ Fran thought to himself. He could only hear his foot stepping on the marble floor, the echoes of when he called Bel's name, and his sighs.

"_Maybe he's in his room. Jeez, how could I be so stupid?_"

Fran ran up the spiral stairs, turned left, then right, then saw the two big doors that Bel demanded having as an entrance to his luxurious room. Well actually, according to Fuuta, Bel comes in second for having the most…disturbing room. Longchamp Naito comes in first, hands down. Fran opened the doors. He still felt nauseous seeing that picture of himself shrieking in bed that Bel had posted up on the wall that always, no matter what, caught everyone's eye once they entered the room. The room was really dark, and the only light that shone was that from the bay window, where the sun that was almost done setting. Fran looked from left to right to see if he could find Bel. Then he stepped in further in the room, to check more closely. He swore he heard a distinct and muffled "Ushishishi", but he couldn't find his senpai. Suddenly the two doors shut. However, it did not shock or surprise Fran at all. Being a top illusionist that's even able to deceive the Vendicare, Fran knew that he wasn't the only person in the room. He knew he wasn't the only illusionist in the room. He knew that the other person was **not** Bel. And he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Fran asked, "Mammon?"

"I knew you were just as clever as Belphegor. Genius is what I heard, almost smart enough to outsmart Bel," the very feminine voice of the Arcobaleno said.

The Arcobaleno's are supposed to be that average baby size, because that's originally their curse. But from the smart brain of the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde, he had invented a device where they're now able to look how they were before they were cursed.

Fran could see the older and taller illusionist shadow walking closer to him.

"Where's Belphegor?" Fran tried to control his voice to staying monotone, though inside, he wanted to yell louder than Squalo when he's with Xanxus every Saturday night.

"Bel? I have no idea. He wasn't in here when I broke in," Mammon said in a completely calm voice.

Lie. And Fran knew it. He could still hear somewhere, in some place, that same distinct and muffled "Ushishishi".

**Sakuno: Okay, so that actually turned out better than planned! And by the way, I think I remember reading on .com that Belphegor actually does have the second most, I'm just gonna use the word disturbing because I dunno what else to call it, room and Longchamp has the first. When I read that on the site, I was like Bel **_**would**_** have sex images of Fran! So yeah, just had to write that on here!**

**Hibari: Use of inappropriate language. I should bite you to death.**

**Fran: Come on, how old were you when you said the s word?**

**Hibari and Sakuno: -Looks at Bel with blank expressions-**

**Belphegor: Ushishi, yeah Froggy, you won't even say it yourself.**

**Fran: Mukuro told me not to.**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu, when was that?**

**Sakuno: Mukuro! Y-you came!**

**Hibari: -Pulls out tonfas- Rokudo Mukuro.**

**Fran: Oh great. –Pulls out a Team Mukuro sign-**

**Sakuno: -Shakes head- Jeez, mafia boys…**

**Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personal (very personal actually) Story Time. Which actually affects this chapter, so, you should probably read this. Today, my boyfriend told me he wanted to have sex with me. If you knew my age, you'd find it shocking. Yes, I'm a teenager, chillax. If you're really wondering my age, just simply ask, I'll be honest. But it really surprised me because I didn't know he was into that. And…I can honestly hardly type right now. It really really REALLY got me shivering. We've only been dating for a little more than a week, too. Originally this chapter is supposed to have the lemons and all that sex, but I reconsidered after today. I'm really sorry you guys that my personal life affected this chapter. Just-just someone, I don't care who, do the disclaimer. Please…**

**Squalo: VOI! I'm doing the disclaimer because everyone else behind me is too in shock from that story. Well guess what? I don't care if you didn't like this chapter, because Sakuno is really in shock and don't get all bitchy about it! Alright? Now, disclaimer: Sakuno does not own KHR at all, if she did, who knows how much Varia would change…**

Fran looked at the corner of his eyes to see if he could spot Belphegor, but he couldn't. He couldn't even sense the presence of the prince. And it worried him. Mammon was simply sitting on Bel's queen sized bed, looking at all the posters on his wall.

"Bel's surely added a lot more to his…collection. I wonder how much it cost him," Mammon said, though Fran really wasn't listening.

"What are you doing here?" Fran asked, finally looking at the hooded adult version Arcobaleno.

"Just came by for a visit," Mammon shot him a dirty smirk, "And maybe some revenge."

Fran didn't even bother to ask about the revenge. He honestly didn't care whatever Mammon has in mind. He just wanted to know where Belphegor was. It bothered Mammon. It bothered him that Fran didn't care about anything other than where Bel was. He wanted him to ask about the revenge. He wanted Fran to beg and plead, asking him. Just even talking to him.

"_Maybe this is what Luce told me. Love. But money is far more worth than this precious things these two share. But theirs is more. I actually want it more than money. I want someone to love me. If nobody will, I will make sure that these two will never feel love again. Ever. Because when love becomes stronger than the money in my pocket, it means somebody must stop it. As for Bel and Fran, it'll be me,"_ Mammon thought to himself, watching Fran as he poked his head around the room, in search of his lover.

"Well if you see Bel-senpai, just let me know," Fran sighed and headed out the room, careless about what Mammon would spend the rest of his day doing. Before he could leave, Mammon grabbed his hand.

"What _is_ Belphegor to you?" He asked.

"Bel-senpai…? He…he…well I love him. And he loves me. It can't get any simpler than that for a baby."

"Baka, I'm not a baby," the Arcobaleno that possesses the Mist Pacifier snapped, "and you love my Belphegor."

"Sorry little boy, he's not yours. He never will be," Fran pulled his arm away from Mammon.

"Well then, if he won't love me, he won't love you," Mammon used an illusion to hide the big doors.

"You think that weak illusion will work on a genius like me?" Fran easily saw through the illusion.

"Hm, it was worth a shot," Mammon shrugged and then lightly pushed Fran against the wall, "but from the looks of it, you don't know any combat fighting."

Before Fran could slip from his hands, Mammon pressed his lips against Fran's.

"_If I can't have Bel, I can have his little pet. Heh, revenge."_

**Okay, tell me what you think for a chapter that was written by a hyperventilating girl. Next chapter will have the sex, promise. **

**Basil: May art thou please leave a fair review of thee chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Skipping the whole intro this time, haha, I'm really into the story.**

**Oh yeah, I must inform you that I had a Chapter 4 way earlier, but I accidentally deleted it, and it was no where to be found on the Recycle Bin. That is why it took so long to update. And this one, sadly, isn't nearly as good as the first one. Gomen!**

Fran quickly pulled himself away and wiped his mouth clean, "Why'd you do that, baby?"

Mammon just smirked and pulled Fran closer again, "You're not leaving," he whispered in his ear, as he tried to pull Fran's unbuttoned pants down.

"Oh yes I am," Fran squirmed away from his hold and ran towards the door.

Mammon quickly thought of a way to get Fran to not leave. He created an illusion of Belphegor by the bathroom door.

"Ushishishi, Froggy, where are you going?" The illusionary Bel asked.

Fran suddenly stopped and slowly turned to look at Bel, "S-senpai!"

He was too blinded by his love for Bel, he couldn't even tell if it was an illusion or not. Heck, he didn't even care if Mammon was in the room, he just gave his senpai a big hug. Mammon slid, yes slid, on the floor towards Fran. He slid because –one, he wouldn't be easily caught this way, two-it would be easier to pull his pants down, and-three, he thought it made himself look cool. Well two of the three worked. He managed to not be caught and slip the illusionists pants down. Fran's plaid purple and indigo boxers were exposed. He looked down at Mammon.

"Ushishishi~" The fake Bel chuckled as he disappeared.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran exclaimed, but then realized it was only a mere illusion.

Mammon stood up and put his hands against the wall, leaving Fran trapped.

"Trust me Fran, you should be delighted to be able to get pleased for free," Mammon leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Fran.

"Well Hell freezes over I'll be pleased by a baby," Fran kicked Mammon in the place it would hurt the most.

"Heh, you sure have a fight in you, don't you Fran. I like that," Mammon took his arm and pulled him towards his chest.

"Then you'll love this," Fran flipped Mammon over and punched him in the stomach. Their was a reason Fran was recruited for Varia, he's got skill. Lucky for Mammon, he was flipped over onto the bed, and Fran had left himself wide open on his arms. It gave him quite a thrill, seeing Fran fight in only boxers.

"You're strong Fran, maybe you should relax on the bed," Mammon grabbed his arms and pushed him onto the bed, then rolled on top of him. Fran was panting hard and took a deep breath.

"You…better not…baby," Fran said between his pants.

"As if I'll listen to _you_," Mammon's hands slithered down to Fran's boxers and grabbed his prized possession, as Bel called it two nights ago. Fran gasped and kicked his legs.

"Ma-mammon…don't," Fran pleaded. (A/N: Okay, sorry but seeing a pleading Fran is something I would find really sexy. Back to the story!) Mammon slowly pulled Fran's boxers down, and now, he knew why Bel had always loved Fran.

He squeezed it until Fran screamed his name. Then Mammon's lips sucked on Fran's collarbone as he played with his cock. He licked Fran's lips, as Fran just lay there, sorta cowering.

"Come on Fran, you have to do something, I mean, it's just boring when you leave me to do all the work," Mammon said as he rubbed Fran's nipples from underneath his shirt.

"No..ngh…AH!" Fran moaned as Mammon kept touching him in places only Bel had reserved. Mammon's hands went up Fran's shirt, and a cold chill raced down his spine. He started taking Fran's shirt off, as well as unbuttoning his own pants.

"M-mammon..p-please..Ah! D-don't..mmm, that feels, STOP!" Fran couldn't help but feel somewhat ecstatic about Mammon touching his dick. And playing with it. And biting it, licking it. He soon got to the point where he had placed it in his mouth, trying to swallow it whole. His head bobbed up and down as Fran screamed either in pain or in pleasure. Either way, Mammon liked it. His warm breath fanned Fran's neck, sending tingles throughout his body. Fran had to admit, he liked his soft, feather-like kisses down his chest. Fran felt like he couldn't control himself, his hands moved on his own as the pulled Mammon's pants and shirt off as he touched Mammon's shirtless chest.

Fran felt uneasy about fucking Mammon up, but it made himself feel so good. Mammon grinded his hips against his, making Fran slip a soft groan. He closed his eyes as he teased Mammon's nipples.

"_Don't do it Fran, don't…"_ He was telling himself, but he reached towards Mammon's erect penis anyways. Mammon felt a shiver on anticipation, as he watched Fran hopelessly tease him. Fran heard Mammon, his ragged moans, and how he reaped pleasure. With a shuddering gasp, he squeezed down his cock, spasming, and coming hard. Both their skins were flushed and warm. Mammon's tongue licked the skin on Fran's throat, and started moving down, nibbling at some places that made Fran moan just as horny.

With a loud cry, Mammon entered Fran. His dick was securely places inside him when his white liquid leaked. He was so close to Fran, he shoved him roughly, and fucked him harder and faster each time. His cock got in more and out more from his thrusts. His penis was buried between his wet walls, as he kept rocking.

Fran only thought Bel had the strength to hit all of his sweet spots in one night. Mammon's hands swiftly and lightly brushed up Fran's thighs and once again let his tongue explore Fran's mouth in a burning passion, while his thrusts got slower and harder. Fran moaned softly as Mammon's tongue flicked back inside his own mouth. Mammon felt semen burst into him, and he chuckled.

"_Don't do it Fran, don't…"_ Fran could hear. But not from his head. Somewhere in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter. Sorry :p

Fran wanted to stop. He wanted to stop more than anything. He really did.

But why didn't he?

He couldn't. When something pleases you, you want to continue, correct? So he did. But he didn't want to. It terrified him. But it made him feel good.  
Just the thought of it... It sent him to tears. He cried. He cried thinking of what he was doing with Mammon. He's ruining his life, and he can't stop himself.  
He has aboslutely no control over himself. Worst thing is, what if Bel walks in?

They continued their little play for a while. Mammon thrusted like their was no tomorrow, ignoring the pain that Fran would be recieving the next day.  
Nor did he care about the tears rolling down his cheeks. He just smirked and made Fran lick all his cum off of him. Mammon could feel Fran's hard dick on his cold body. Mammon's hand gently stroked up Fran's thigh. He forced Fran into teasing his hole with such slick fingers. Fran finished licking his own cum off of Mammon and his tongue moved back down to his erection. His head bobbed back and down.

"Yare, yare, Fran, do you have this much with Bel?"  
"Shut up," Fran said when he pulled his mouth out of his now saliva covered cock.

Mammon's tongue licked Fran's lips before they went back inside. His arms wrapped around him. Then Mammon could feel his cum coming. He smiled and then cummed. Fran looked down to see cum all over Bel's bed.

"Aw, look what you did!" Fran exclaimed, getting up off Mammon. Mammon sat up and took Fran's hands, "We won't get caught. The cum will just blend in with the other one you two shared."  
Fran sighed and wiped off more of his tears,  
"Fran, don't cry," he whispered and sent kisses all over his exposed body, "Now...let me go inside you again..."  
Fran laid back down and nodded.  
Mammon slowly pushed in, a hand gripping his quivering hip. With a growl, Mammon jerks his hips forward, making him moan in satisfaction and Fran scream at the sudden pain and uneasiness at being movements become too smooth, too in-sync for comfort that it was amazing.

Mammon, after all, wanted to make the little illusionist loose his control when he's with him. Fran, after all, just wanted to get this over with.

"Ushishishi, having fun?"  
"M-mammon...q-quit it with those fucking illusions..." Fran moaned.  
"What illusions? How could I possibly preform such a high quality illusion when I'm having sex?"  
Fran's eyes widened and his body froze.  
"Froggy...how could you?" Fran immediatley sat up and more tears flowed down. He used the blanket to cover his naked body.  
"B-Bel..I-I...it's not what you think!"  
"Then tell me what this is! Tell me why I was locked for an hour and half and all I heard was your moans? Tell me why you never bothered to quit? And please tell me how this fucking THING actually pleases you? Because I'm confused!"  
"A-ano...B-bel...it wasn't my fault!"  
Bel threw his hands up in the air, "Well it sure isn't your damn fault your cheating on me."  
"I'm not cheating! It's called rape senpai!"  
"It's not rape if you like it," Mammon singsonged behind him.  
"AND YOU GOT YOUR NASTY FUCKING CUM ALL OVER MY BED! THE PRINCES BED IS FOR THE PRINCE AND FOR MY LOVER!" Bel shouted at Mammon. Mammon just shrugged it off.  
"Hey, it's not my fault if Fran wanted me."  
Bel couldn't hold his anger in. He threw all the knives he had with him at Mammon. He wanted to kill him. He wanted him dead.  
"Now you know how it feels like, Bel, when your loved one is taken away..." Mammon said before he teleported out of the room.  
"YOU BASTARD!"

Once he left, Bel and Fran just looked at each other. All but one knife was left in Bel's pocket.  
"...Bel...I'm really sorry..."  
"The prince will never forgive you."  
"Bel, please! I wanted to stop! I really did! Mammon held me down! I fought my way out of it, but he was stronger! I only love you! You have to believe me when I say I really wanted to stop!"  
Bel reached in his pocker and threw his last knife right at Fran's heart in a swift movement. Fran knew it was coming. He just wanted to make sure that Bel heard his last words.

"Then...why didn't you?" 


End file.
